


in my (your) arms there is shelter

by BisexGhoul



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: This was one of his secret places where he loved to come and spend some time on his own and take in events that had been unfolding. The most recent one that plagued his mind was his interaction with Lili.He thought of her as being so beautiful not only in looks but as a person as well. She was strong, determined, caring and loyal. A smile ghosted on his lips at this particular thought because she was just perfect for him.





	in my (your) arms there is shelter

**Author's Note:**

> this was given as a prompt to me by [yelena-chan](https://yelena-chan.tumblr.com/)

Tae Woo was sitting on the edge of one of the mountains surrounding Fuuga with his eyes closed letting the wind blow through his hair in a sweet caress. His left hand was resting on his pulled up knee and his right one was on the ground next to him.

This was one of his secret places where he loved to come and spend some time on his own and take in events that had been unfolding. The most recent one that plagued his mind was his interaction with Lili.

He thought of her as being so beautiful not only in looks but as a person as well. She was strong, determined, caring and loyal. A smile ghosted on his lips at this particular thought because she was just perfect for him.

But despite their playful behavior each time they met, Tae Woo did not pursue deeper feelings because of two reasons. Firstly, she seemed to be way into older men. Secondly, she had a goal she was pursuing and he was well aware that was the most important thing for her. Way more important than finding her sweetheart.

Alas, he liked to dream. He liked coming here on this cliff and take in the vastity of the land and think about Lili. Think about her lovely laugh and her soft touches. Think of their conversations and of their teasing. It always filled his chest with warmth, but at the same time, a dull ache echoed somewhere inside.

He could not think about that too much given that both of them had their duties to their respective tribes.

The soft rumbling of grass increased gradually even though the wind was no stronger than before so he knew someone must have come to retrieve him. He did not feel frightened because for sure it was someone from his tribe.

Soon enough a body sat next to him. When the silence stretched and the other person said nothing he opened his eyes to gaze at the person next to him with curiosity. That soon turned into surprise as he saw Lili’s beautiful face gazing at the landscape at their feet.

“Lilli?!” he gasped, his voice cracking awkwardly.

A gentle smile spread on her lips as her hypnotizing gaze turned to him. It was small moments like these which rendered him a speechless mess despite her standing as proud and perfect as always.

“Hey, Tae Woo,” she said with a sweetness in her voice she not always reserved for him.

“What are you doing here?” he asked not unkindly after a few seconds of staring at her baffled.

She further hugged her knees to her chest, but her smile was unchanging.

“My father had to visit the capital so I decided to join him on the journey. And thought I’d drop by and say hi.”

With her words, a light blush dusted her cheeks and he could feel his own doing the same. Her hand extended and she put it on his. He could feel something shifting between them. Maybe it was shifting since the very first time they met one another and slowly but steadily was leading into this.

Tae Woo could feel happiness bloom inside of his chest as he turned his hand palm up and squeezed her smaller one into his. Lili moved her body closer to his and rested her head on his shoulder.

He turned his head towards her head and buried his face in her dark locks and pressed a light kiss to her scalp.

“Knowing you, I’m glad you didn’t get lost coming all the way from Fuuga here on your own.”

An adorable snort echoed in his ears as his heartbeat only got quicker.

“I don’t know why I even bothered to come here,” she said in a teasing voice and squeezed his hand as well.

Tae Woo smiled in her hair and felt happiness overwhelm him. He finally felt at peace knowing that whatever challenges may arise they would either fight together or on their own, but they would be together at the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://akayona-trash.tumblr.com)
> 
> feedback is appreciated


End file.
